I'll Wait For You
by Goodbyecruelworld
Summary: Honeymoon and Alvin/Brittany fluff. Who could ask for more?


Oo 9 'o clock P.M. oO

"Here it is." He grunted, shifting his weight and panting slightly. Alvin Seville smiled lovingly at his bride. Me. I grinned back at him, letting go of his neck for a few seconds. He let out a small yelp and caught himself before toppling over. I wrapped my arms more tightly around his neck.

"Be careful!" I warned.

"It's not my fault you're so heavy!" He flinched as I glared daggers at him. I wasn't _that_ heavy.

"Uh...sorry, but I'm gonna have to let you down for a moment while I open the door." He gently set me on my feet and reached into his pocket to find the key to our room.

"As long as you promise to carry me over the threshold." I said with a joking smile.

"Cross my heart." He opened the door and held his arms out to me. I let out a small giggle and a loud laugh when he picked me up and spun me before entering the room.

There was a large cliché heart-shaped bed in the center of the room with several matching throw pillows. On the dresser to the side was a red vase with a dozen red roses in it. My eyes strayed for a few seconds to scan the room before returning to his. They were on me the whole time. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

We parted and he let me stand on my own two feet. He walked out onto the doorstep and picked up our bags. He convinced me, with some trouble, to pack lightly. This was his reasoning: "What more do we need than each other?" God, I loved this munk.

"What do you think, Mr. Seville?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think this is gonna be the best night of my life, Mrs. Seville." He responded. I could tell that he was still having trouble getting over the idea of _Mrs. Seville _by the way he wrinkled his nose and grinned with satisfaction when he said it. I had debated keeping my own name, and I knew he would have understood if I did, but I somehow felt the need to take his. It would be one of the many things I planned to share with him.

It was a beautiful wedding. My adoptive mother, Miss. Miller, cried. His father, Dave, cried. The only one who didn't was my maid of honor, Amelie. Probably because she knew that this would happen sooner or later.

_"Brittany Miller, do you take Alvin Seville's hand in marriage?"_

I could barely speak. It was only Amelie's jab in the ribs that made me let out a quick, "I do." For this, I was eternally grateful. I didn't even mind when she left early to "do something."

I looked up at him when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He sat down beside me and held me out at arm's length with a look of wonder.

"What was that look for? I _have_ been wearing the same thing for six hours. I haven't changed a bit."

"Yes you have. You've transitioned from my best friend, to my girlfriend, to my wife. You just keep getting more beautiful." He sighed longingly and leaned down to kiss me. I shut my eyes tightly and felt his hand slide down my back shakily. His fur met mine as he slowly unzipped my dress. I inhaled quickly as the fabric slid down my body and onto the floor.

His lips were still on mine as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. That hit the floor as well.

I felt his body press mine into the bed and panic flooded my mind. In desperation, I slid out from under him and grabbed my dress to cover my half-naked, vulnerable body. I jumped into one corner of the room and pulled my knees into my chest, hiding my face in my hands. I shook uncontrollably as the tears fell.

I felt extremely foolish for what I did. It _was _our honeymoon. And it wasn't the first time he'd seen me naked. It was, however, the first time we had gotten this close to actually doing anything.

Munks like him were unheard of. I had told him that I wanted to save myself for marriage. To my surprise, he had agreed. Grudgingly, but even so…

_"I'll wait for you." _

Now, here I was, hiding from him. I felt so confused. What if this didn't work out? What if I wasn't ready? He certainly was, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Brittany? I'm so sorry if I did anything wrong. I would never hurt you." Alvin cautiously drew nearer and I forced myself to look at him. His big blue eyes were filled with concern. He held his hand out and I took it gratefully. Still trying to cover myself with my dress, I followed him to the bed. I moved some of the pillows and slid under the covers, still looking at him. I was sure that there was fear in my eyes, for he kept a safe distance.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did." I managed to croak.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just...I'm scared." I whimpered softly as new tears streaked down my face.

"Of me?" He asked. I snorted and he grinned.

"I wouldn't blame you. I _can_ be pretty terrifying." A smile tugged at my lips and he sat down beside me, not daring to go under the covers.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm ready." I explained, feeling ashamed of myself. He made a small clucking noise and kissed me on the forehead.

"Brittany, I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." He said, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Really?" I asked, pulling away.

"Of course. Look, I promise not to touch you." He backed off of the bed with his hands in the air. I tilted my head to one side and just stared at him for a moment, searching for any sign that he was lying.

"Thank you." I said, still clutching the covers to my chest. He just nodded and got off the bed.

"Where are you going? Don't leave!" My eyes were wide with panic.

"But I thought..." He scratched his head.

"I don't want you to leave. Can't you just sleep above the covers about a foot away? The bed's big enough." I insisted.

"Sure thing." He rested his head against one of the pillows and shut his eyes. I turned over to my other side so that I could watch him sleep.

"And, Alvin?" His eyes opened and he looked over at me expectantly.

"Do you still love me?"

"_Always_." He closed his eyes again, but this time, there was a contented smile on his face. I looked over him once more before settling down, myself.

Oo 4 'o clock A.M. oO

I awoke several hours later to the sound of rain pattering against the window. A few beams of moonlight shone through the blinds, bathing Alvin in a silvery glow. His eyelids twitched slightly and his lips were curved up into that tranquil smile I loved so dearly.

A few tufts of beige hair fell across his forehead. I slowly scooted over so that I was closer to him and gingerly tousled them. I leaned forward, placed one hand on one of his cheeks, and tenderly kissed the other one. His hand shot up quickly and covered mine, but from what I could see, he was still peacefully dozing.

I watched the vein in his neck throb steadily. I leaned in again and kissed the fur right above it. His eyebrows knitted together for a split-second before his eyes flickered open. His eyes were filled with adoration, followed by confusion.

"Brittany? What? I mean you...and I promised..." I placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"You said you wouldn't touch me. You didn't say anything about me touching you." I said with a smirk. I collapsed onto him and tangled my fingers into his hair. His hands found my waist as he kissed me back fiercely. He pulled away quickly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, his breathing heavy. I could only nod. He smiled in relief before kissing my neck. My lips parted slightly and his met mine. I felt my chest constrict as his tongue gently traced the roof of my mouth. I heard a strangled moan, but whether it came from him or me, I'll never know.

His agile hands, intent upon their purpose, had me completely undressed in less than ten seconds. My skin burned where ever he touched me. Even my lungs were on fire. His eyes were filled with a desire I had seen in them so often. And yet, it still felt brand new. Our bodies entwined and any of my lingering doubts vanished into thin air.

Oo 9 'o clock A.M. oO

I awoke and a slow smile crept across his face when he saw my eyes open. His hands softly caressed my hair as he gave me a good morning kiss. I shut my eyes in delight, looking forward to a lifetime of these.

I looked him over and recalled everything I'd ever been told about him.

_"You're marrying _who_?"_

_"But you just _know_ he's gonna cheat on you."_

_"He has no manners whatsoever!"_

But at the moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he had waited for me...

**(A/N):** You like reviews, right? Me too! Review, please.


End file.
